The Angel From the Heavens
by Zaantic
Summary: An angel, Sarah Jade, fell from the sky after being raided by demons. She was cursed with demonslayer magic, along with angelslayer magic. Now she has to live her life with Fairy Tail, the number one guild in Magnolia. Along the way will she find love for a certain salmon-haired dragonslayer?
1. An Angel Who Fell From the Sky

***Authors Note* - I'm using my OC Sarah again. I just love her.**

**Sarah POV**

I stood quietly in front of what was called Magnolia, tears streaming down my pale face. I had no luggage, and my clothes were tattered. After all, I was being chased by demons. I walked through the city, trying to conform with the crowd, but failed when i received strange and worried looks.

My walk broke into a run. I thought to myself, "I need to get to him, to Makarov." I panted as i kept running. "I need to get to Fairy Tail."

**Lucy POV**

I was ordering a strawberry milkshake when the guild doors pushed open, and there stood a girl. She had dark brown wavy hair that circled her back and shoulders, and dark green hazel eyes, a bang hanging over the left eye. Her pure white shorts and sweater vest were dirty and tattered. With a limp in her right leg, she walked directly to Laxus, who, judging by his face, thought she was crazy. My jaw opened slightly in confusion.

"Where is Makarov?" she crossed her arms. "Who're you?" Laxus asked, eyes open wide. She sighed. "Where is Makarov?!" she repeated louder. Laxus, defeated, said, "Upstairs." "Thank you," she breathed as she walked upstairs, the guilds' eyes following her. All i heard was the doors creak open, and slam shut, the sound of her footsteps drained out by the guilds confusion.

**Makarov POV**

I was staring at the sky when i heard the doors open and close, seeing a shadow in the glass. I turned to see her.

Sarah Jade.

"S-Sarah?" I stuttered. She should be in heaven! "Makarov, my town," she paused, a tear falling from her eye. "Was destroyed." she sobbed, falling to her knees. "How?!" I yelled, my rage rising. She sniffled, " T-The demons raided us," she said, wiping a tear using her right arm. Then she smiled, and my mad expression turned to confusion. "But one demon who didn't want war, blessed, yet cursed me, with demon slayer magic." My mouth opened in wonder. She chuckled lightly, "I defeated 500, but the rest were too strong." My eyes were wide open "S-So your an angel slayer, yet a demon slayer?" I asked. She nodded, "An angel from the heavens, yet cursed to be a demon." Then she grinned as she got up. "May i join your guild, and live my life to the fullest?" I smiled, "It would be my honor."

**Do you guys like it so far? Please leave a review about like some things you would want or so. I also would appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks! -Zaantic **


	2. Fixing the Broken Wings

**Thank you EliXY for your opinion, and i will use it. Anyways here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Sarah POV**

I smiled. I finally felt welcome after the scenario which scarred my life. I held Makarov's hand, and wiped the tears from my bloodshot eyes. Then him and I walked slowly out of the room, and walked down the curved wooden stairs.

"Mirajane, get me the Fairy Tail stamp," he said to the girl with white slender hair, holding out his hand. She was beautiful. She was wearing a casual pink dress, with a white sweetheart neckline, along with pink flats, a white flower on the tips.

"Ok!" she smiled with her pure white teeth. She returned with the sparkling stamp in her hands.

"Where would you like your mark?" she asked, looking at me speculatively. Gasps and murmurs echoed throughout the guild.

I lifted up my vest, revealing my perfect stomach. "Here," I pointed to the left of my bellybutton.

She stamped the mark on my stomach, the pressure making me wince. She let go, looking at me with worried eyes. "It's fine," I replied, making her change her expression.

I looked down to see a shimmering white stamp just left of the middle of my stomach. It gave me a sensation which made me chuckle lightly. "Now, uh, do you have any clothes?" I said sarcastically, looking down at my ripped ones.

"Oh- Uh yeah sorry," Mira murmured happily. She hopped into the back of the bar, returning with a black halter, black jeans, and white boots.

I grinned. "Will do," I said, walking into the bathroom, and shutting the door. I soon came out, brushing my bangs to the back of my head messily.

She smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Mirajane," I giggled. Wow. That was a start.

"Just call me Mira," her hair covered her face as she bent down to the pick up the plates and put them in the sink.

Soon after a period of silence, Makarov coughed, "Where are my manners?" He straightened his clothes, "Brats, we have a new member!" He ushered me to his side, facing the guild.

"Her name is Sarah Jade. I expect you all to be nice to her," looking at me, he continued, "Because you have to." He said bluntly.

I wiped a joyful tear from my cheek, and said excitedly, with a small wave, "Hi!"

Soon I was being drowned by all the guild members who were asking things such as "Are you okay?" and "What happened?" or "Welcome to the guild!" and "Your beautiful!"

Laughing, I nodded. "I'm going to have quite the adventure" I thought to myself.


	3. Meeting the Group

Ok sorry for the short chapter last time, ill do better. Lol i feel like a servant xD. Anyways.

**Natsu POV**

I was trying to get into the crowd in which was crowding around this mysterious girl who just entered, went to Master Makarov, then automatically joined the guild. But she looked gorgeous.

I'm serious.

She was beautiful, her eyes, her hair, everything.

I never felt this way about Lucy, especially now that I know she has a secret relationship with Sting from the so-called #1 guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. (**Yeah this happens during the Grand Magic Games and stuff.)**

I finally got ahold of her hand, and she spun around, wide-eyed.

"Oh, hi!" she said cheerfully, waving with her other hand. Tears were dried on her face. The crowd wore down, leaving only a few people. She sighed.

"My name's Natsu," I smiled my trademark grin. "Come meet our group!" She trailed behind me as I walked to our table.

I motioned for her to sit down next to Lucy, who was having her fifth strawberry milkshake.

Erza interrupted me before I could say anything. "Lets introduce ourselves, I'm Erza Scarlet," she mumbled as she stuffed strawberry cake in her mouth.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel groaned, crossing his arms.

"I'm Levy McGarden," Levy smiled as she scolded Gajeel with a book.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," the stripper said as he casually slipped his shirt off. Sarah blushed. I am so going to kill him when she's gone.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said cheerfully as she ordered her 6th milkshake in a row. Wow.

"I'm Juvia Lockser," Juvia said with a dark aura as she clinged to Gray.

Sarah laughed, her messy, yet beautifully wavy hair, flying. "So many, colorful personalities,"

"I'm sorry, bad first impression." she calmed down. "I just heard so much about this guild up in hea-" she paused, a small tear forming in her eye. "Nevermind." she dismissed her sentence, looking away.

Erza paused the silence, "So, where do you come from?" she questioned as she sliced her strawberry cake.

Sarah opened her mouth a bit, about to speak, but shut it quickly.

Soon after, she got up and ran out of the doors, leaving us and soon the guild in silence.

**IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT SUCKY STUPID CHAPTERS IVE BEEN MAKING! ITS JUST LIKE I WANTED TO GET OVER WITH IT SO I MADE IT SHORT AND WHATEVS. I WASNT INSPIRED FOR THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS. BUT DONT WORRY NEXT ONE WILL BE WAY BETTER AND LONGER. K BYE.**


End file.
